Happy Snoggletog!
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: Astrid wants to spend the holiday with her Boyfriend, but when she catches him not wanting to go, what will she say to him? and what will happen in the forge? Astrid Hiccup Awesome.


Happy Snoggletog!

**A/n hey everyone, it's me. This is going to be the first story I do that is not a pokemon one, so please bear with me on this. If I make any mistakes, which I find unlikely, please let me know. Okay, I have stalled this story long enough, now me fellow Vikings, let's go!**

**Island of Berk, Snoggletog Eve:**

We currently see the Island of Berk, full of life as every Viking in the village are preparing for their annual holiday. They called it, and I don't know why, Snoggletog, which seems just ridiculous, but hey their Vikings. Also we see that since they have made peace with all the dragons on the island, they were able to help with all the work like hanging decorations and other things that need to be done. So now we are going to go to a certain house, which contains an eager blonde, who just can't wait for the holiday to begin. This was Astrid, the blonde Viking girl whom almost every teenage boy in town usually tried to get with her, but the attempts stopped when she announced that she had a boyfriend and when she said who it was, they were shocked. The man she had her heart set on was non-other than the son of the chief, Hiccup Haddock the III, or as everyone calls him nowadays, 'the dragon trainer'. Astrid sighed as she thought about the young scrawny boy who won her heart, which was a very un-Viking thing to do, but considering Hiccup, she thought that in this case, it would slide.

She finished combing her hair as she walked out of her room and out of her home, greeted by the sight of the new island with Vikings and Dragons working together. She started walking when she saw Fishlegs on a ladder against his house, hanging decorations with his Gronckle, Meat Lug. She walks over to the ladder "Fishlegs!" Astrid shouts to get his attention, nearly making him fall off the ladder.

"Um, Astrid, I would like it if you didn't do that again" Fishlegs whined as he regained his footing on the ladder. "Okay, now what do you want?" he asked as Astrid replied.

"Well, I would like to know where my boyfriend is!" Astrid shouted again, getting a little annoyed by the stalling as she saw Fishlegs shrug and suggest try taking to Snotlout, which earned him a rock to the hip, making him fall and land in a pile of snow. Astrid groaned as she started looking around for Snotlout, which is something she hoped to never have to do since she hated his guts, she just hated how he kept hitting on her in front of Hiccup, even though she made it clear that she was his. Astrid walked around until she finally found him, trying to impress some girls be flexing in his obnoxious ways, which the girls just scoffed and pushed him aside. Astrid walked over "hey Snotbreath!" she shouted to get his attention, which when he heard her voice, he quickly stumbled up to his feet and tried to impress her.

"Why, hello Astrid. To what do I have to offer you, except myself" he said while trying to flex his muscles to impress her, much to Astrid disliking. He noticed that she wasn't acting at all to this, so then he put a hand on her shoulder and tried to woo her. "Come on, babe. How about you leave that toothpick you call a boyfriend and- ow!" Snotlout was interrupted be Astrid twisting his arm and shoving his face in the dirt. He always underestimates her and never learns as well.

"Don't EVER call my boyfriend a toothpick again!" growled Astrid as she pressed Snotlout's face deeper in the dirt. She wasn't wrong, with the past year after the Red Death defeated, Hiccup started helping his father with anything that needed done and some of it required heavy lifting, which allowed him to start gaining some muscle. Astrid then just decided that she wasn't going to get any information from this kid, so she gave him a shove to the ground and let him go, walking away. _'maybe the twins know where he is' _Astrid thought as she looked at the sky, seeing it was getting dark soon and everyone was soon going to be leaving for the great hall for the party. Astrid tried to hurry and then she found the twins at the harbor playing 'who hits harder' as they each took turns trying to clock each other in the face. "Hey, dumb and dumber!" Astrid shouted, trying to get the twins attention, which she did. "Have you guys seen Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she was starting to get annoyed with nobody helping her today to find him.

"I saw him yesterday, does that count?" Ruffnut said in a kind of chilled out way, like there wasn't a care in the world, making Astrid have to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Well, last I saw him he was with his dad, or at the forge, or flying" Tuffnut said as he just saw Astrid stare with dagger like eyes. "I don't know, quit pressuring me!" Tuffnut shouted out in a huff as he crossed his arms, then got a surprise clock in the face by Ruffnut and her fist, knocking him off the dock into the ice cold water, earning a chuckle from Astrid, but she still needed to find Hiccup when she checked the sky and saw it was dusk already and she had to head up to the Great Hall.

Astrid returned back to her home and walked back straight up to her room, closing the door as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a vivid green sleeveless dress with blue surrounding the collar. She made this dress a month ago for it to be a surprise for Hiccup to see at Snoggletog. She put it on and sat at her table in front of her mirror and started to brush out her hair until ten minutes have passed and she deemed herself presentable. She went out of her room and then went out of her house to start up to the Great Hall, hoping to see Hiccup there, but as she was half way up, she turned around for a quick second but then she noticed that the lights in the forge were flickering and she saw a shadow working in the midst. She already saw Gobber walk inside the hall, so that meant it had to be Hiccup, she started straight down to the forge, anger filling her emotion. After a few minutes she reached the Forge, now fully infuriated by this she knocked on the door, the sound of something metal dropping the floor could be heard…

**Five hours earlier: Hiccups point of view**

We see Hiccup sitting at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands as he let out a long sigh. Today was Snoggletog and though he was usually happy this time of year, the past year wasn't so great. He stood up after hooking his prosthetic on his stump and walked down stairs, past his front door to hear two things. First was the sound of his father pounding a hammer on some new decorations on the house and the other was the happy growl of his Night Fury, Toothless. "Hey, bud. Ready to go flying?" his answer was Toothless grabbing the saddle with his mouth and tossing it in front of him, making Hiccup chuckle and strap the saddle on Toothless's back. He got on, slipped his prosthetic in the latch and with a click, they took off to the sky. After a few barrel rolls, dives and flips, they decided to try something new. "Okay, bud ready?" Hiccup said as he unhooked his leg and back flipped off Toothless as he followed him and they both went into a dive. They went into a nose dive facing each other, when they slipped back into each other and pulled up just a split second before hitting the trees and flew past them fast enough to knock the snow off.

They flew around the island a few more times before landing back in front of Hiccup's home. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and saw that there was about an hour and a half before the party at the Great Hall. Hiccup sighed as he went down to the forge, making sure not to be seen by Astrid, he didn't want to go this year with her. He loved his girlfriend to death, but he just had his reasons. He reached the forge just to see that it was empty but there was a pile of weapons that needed to be done, but Gobber told Hiccup to go and enjoy himself. "I might as well get these out of the way" Hiccup lied to himself as he walked inside of the forge and started a fire and grabbed a handful of the weapons and started sharpening them for the hours to come. He felt bad for not going but he just couldn't go this year and so his mind started drifting into his thoughts as he set the blade down and sat in his chair, thinking about all that has happened the past year.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the front door, he jerks up, and dropping the sword he was working on. He looked over to the door and saw a little bit of blonde hair through the cracks in the door. _'Shit'_ he cursed to himself; it was Astrid at the door. He hesitated to open the door, knowing the danger that waits, he was about to pretend that he wasn't there until Astrid spoke through the door.

"Hiccup, I know you're in there. Just let me in" Astrid just huffed as Hiccup sighed and walked up to the door and with a deep breath flung the door open, but what he saw wasn't something he expected. He saw Astrid, the roughest and toughest Viking teen on the island, dressed in a lovely green dress with blue around the collar; this just made his jaw drop. "Well, can I come in?" she said annoyed as Hiccup stepped aside and led her to the back room of the forge that was his office. It wasn't great, but it was cozy with a cot incase Hiccup had to stay over for work. Astrid sat down on the cot while Hiccup took a seat next to her. "What gives?" Astrid asked as she stared at Hiccup asking for a reason he wouldn't go with her to the party.

"I can't tell you" Hiccup muttered as he looked away with a lot of effort not to stare at Astrid and her beautiful dress. Obviously this made her even more made, why was he avoiding her?

"Tell me! Why don't you want to go?!" shouted a very angry Astrid as she stood up in anger, but what happened next, well, it was something that she never thought would happen.

"Because I don't want to embarrass you!" Hiccup actually shouted as he stood up so fast he nearly went head first into his table. "See?! This is why I don't want to go! I need help in the morning, this thing always gets loose, making it hard to walk and sometimes it makes the pain in my fucking stump so fucking bad I can't fucking walk!" shouted an angry Hiccup, who sat back down with his hands on his face, letting out a deep long sigh. Astrid could not believe what she had heard, Hiccup swore. He actually swore, it was the craziest thing she saw beside the whole 'dragons aren't our enemy' ordeal.

She sat back down and placed a hand on his knee and smiled "what in the name of Thor would make you think that?" Astrid smiled to Hiccup as he pulled his hands off of his face, only to feel Astrid press her lips to his cheek for a brief second and pull away, he noticed that she was where lipstick for the very first time. "I don't care if you embarrass me, but that is unlikely to happen" she tried to comfort him when she heard him mumble something under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Astrid said, clearly still annoyed.

"I said, let's go to my place so I can get dressed" Hiccup stated as he slowly stood up, taking Astrid into his arms and then walking out of the forge with Astrid's hand in his. They made it to Hiccups house and made their way to Hiccups room, Astrid following up to the door. She was going to wait until "just come in, I'm just changing shirts" Hiccup stated making both him and Astrid blush as she walked in on him with his shirt already off, revealing his slightly toned muscles, making her even blush more. When she looked back she saw Hiccup in a clean new tunic that made him look more sharp and cute, so she then saw him walk up to her and hold his arm out for her, which she took and hung off of as they made their way up to the hall. They made it to the front door and entered, seeing the lights and people dancing, chatting or drinking at the bar. Some of the people had brought their dragons to celebrate with them to enjoy their company or have fun with the little kids. They made their way over to the bar and decided to get a drink "two meads please" Hiccup asked as he sat down with Astrid right next to him. Soon the worker had brought over two pints of mead and handed one to each of them "thanks" Hiccup said as he held his cup up to Astrid. "Happy Snoggletog" Hiccup said as he and Astrid clanked their cups and drank.

"here, here" Astrid said as she put her cup down and rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder, when they saw Tuffnut swinging around like a drunken idiot while Fishlegs was actually trying to hit on Ruffnut, much to their amusement. Hiccup set done his cup and let out a chuckle at the sight of Snotlout getting punched in the face when he felt Astrid punch his arm "ouch! What's that for?" Hiccup said as he rubbed the bruise forming on his arm as Astrid smirked.

"For almost making us miss this party" Astrid plainly said taking a sip of her mead as Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend. "And this is for coming with" Astrid smiled as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, not a care in the room if anyone saw. When they broke for air, they saw a few people stare, but nothing a glare from Astrid wouldn't fix. Then they saw Hiccup's dad, Stoick walk in and sit right next to Hiccup.

"Ah, so you've decided to come and enjoy yourself, ay lad?' Stoick said in his big voice, making Hiccup sigh and shake his head as his dad chugged down a cup of mead and demanded another.

**Two hours later…**

We now see the whole hall filled with music and dancing drunks, Stoick included which is making Hiccup more and more embarrassed by the minute. It got to be around midnight, well technically one hour before midnight and Hiccup and Astrid decided to leave the party for some privacy, so they left and made their way down to the forge. Astrid had snaked her hand with Hiccups, not a care in the world about her rep, tonight she just wanted to be with her man. After a few minutes of walking they made it to the forge, the fire inside still burning brightly. They walked in and felt the sudden warmth of the forge over take them and make them place their jackets on the rack, then they made their way to Hiccup's office in the back room. It wasn't that big, but it was cozy, fit with a table and a cot incase Hiccup stayed over night. They walked in and Hiccup turned around and shut the door and locked it so they would not be disturbed, but then felt to arms drape around his neck and a pair of lips kiss his neck, making him smile and turn back, only to see the eyes of his love gazing at him with love and care.

Hiccup then wrapped his arms around Astrid waist and pulled her close to him and he gently placed his lips to hers, feeling her deepen the kiss. Hiccup left his lips locked with her, but then somehow Astrid then felt herself spun around and pinned to the door with Hiccup's tongue slipping past her lips as she gasped by the surprise. Never in her relationship with Hiccup had she ever seen him like this… and she loved it. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands start roaming her sides and waist, making her squirm under his touch, something she never did before she got together with Hiccup. Astrid started roaming her hands over his back and then her fingers found his auburn hair and tangled themselves in it, slightly forcing Hiccup deeper into the kiss as their tongues kept fighting for dominance. Then Astrid felt a burning sensation start up in her core and spread through her body, but mostly she felt it between her legs in her womanhood. _'Is Hiccup doing this?'_ she thought as she and Hiccup broke the kiss to gain some air. _'Yes, he is. And he is the only one to take it away'_ Astrid thought to herself. Hiccup was the man she wanted to spend her life with and also to be her first time.

"Hiccup, I need to ask you something" Astrid asked as Hiccup sat on his cot and pulled her onto his lap for an embrace as he slowly rocked back and forth.

"Anything for you, my love" Hiccup whispered into her ear, making her sigh with a smile, but also make the burning sensation increase.

"I know it's against tradition, but I…" she never got the chance to finish as she felt Hiccup's hands grip her waist and pull her to face him.

"I would be honored to be your first and I hope I will be the only one to do this with you" he said the small goofy grin that made her blush when she is around him. She then felt his lips press to hers and slowly start rubbing her back until they made their way to her bum and he gripped it firmly, making Astrid gasp, but then have Hiccup dart his tongue back into her mouth. Astrid then had her hands run down Hiccups legs and arms, then broke the kiss when she got to his prosthetic.

"This needs to come off" Astrid said as she started to fiddle with the latches and straps until it came off and dropped down to the floor. "better" she said as she returned to the kiss as she felt Hiccup start to slowly slide her dress off her shoulders, then having fall off to the floor with a silent sound like the wind flying past you, leaving Astrid in her breast strap and underwear. "I don't think I shoulder be the only one with out clothes" Astrid smiled as she started working her hands under Hiccups tunic and then pulled it over his head, revealing his slightly toned chest thanks to all the years as a smithy. Astrid then got to the knot holding Hiccup's pants up and tried to undo it, after a few tries she finally got it, and with a swift motion, she pulled them off him and when she did, she gasped at what she saw. When she Saw Hiccup's member, it was bigger than she had expected, she didn't know that he was 'packing so much heat', so to speak. Thankfully both she and Hiccup had gotten 'The Talk' from their parents when they made their relationship known, because apparently they might have had a feeling they would do this. Astrid's mom also gave her a run down on what women do for guys sometimes when this happens, Hiccup's dad also did the same for Hiccup and told him what women like.

"Astrid" Hiccup said to snap her out her trance and have her look at him. "Do you mind if I, um, try something?" Hiccup asked as Astrid looked confused but nodded anyway. Hiccup smiled and told her to sit up on the cot and she did, he got to his knees, then he put his plan into action. He opened her legs and got a good look at her sex and moved closer to it, then with one swift motion, he dragged his tongue across it, causing Astrid to gasp by the sudden sensation, but then she felt Hiccup keep repeating the movement and her body was just filled with pleasure as she felt her head feel like it was in the clouds as Hiccup was enjoying himself as he continued. Then Hiccup used his thumb and flicked the little nub of flesh at the top, causing Astrid to actually squeak and tense as she felt the pleasure course through her. Hiccup kept repeating his actions for several minutes until Astrid felt her toes curl up and she felt something turning inside her.

"HICCUP!" she shouted as her lips clamped down on his tongue like a vice and with one last flick of the little nub, she gave way and released her load into Hiccups face, most of it either went to the floor and he swallowed. Hiccup then sat up, licking his lips, savoring the taste. It was like sweet honey with a little hint of vanilla. Astrid pulled Hiccup up to her and pressed her lips to hers, now tasting herself on his lips, and she actually like it. When she broke the kiss, she shoved Hiccup onto the cot and then she got on her knees. "Since you tried your plan, let me try mine" she said with a smile. She shoved Hiccup's legs open, revealing his trapped member to her, making her smile but also make her nervous. She softly grabbed the shaft and started to slowly pump up and down on it, making Hiccup groan. She was glad she was doing it right, then she really went for it. She placed her tongue at the base and trailed it all the way up to the tip of his member, then just took the whole thing in her mouth, causing Hiccup to gasp and then groan and moan as Astrid continued to suck him off. Hiccup felt like he was in Valhalla as he looked down at the blonde beauty sucking him off, until a few minutes went by and Hiccup felt a sensation inside him.

"Astrid, I'm going to…" Hiccup couldn't speak because with a grunt and a groan, he released his load deep into Astrid's mouth, catching her slightly off guard, but then she tried to swallow as much as she could, but some dribbled down her chin. She pulled herself off his member, still hard and wiped the remains of his load off her chin. It wasn't an unpleasant taste, but she would have to get used to it if they were to ever get married. Married. The thought of becoming Astrid Haddock was actually a very pleasant thought for Astrid, she enjoyed being with Hiccup and decided that she wanted to grow old with him and have a family, but she never got the courage to ask if he- "Astrid?" Hiccup said, completely taking Astrid by surprise as it snapped her out of her thoughts. "before we continue, there is something I need to ask you" Hiccup started as Astrid told him to continue. "we've been together ever since I defeated the Red Death and I have always wanted to ask you something" Hiccup then picked up his pants and fished something out of the pocket _'oh gods, is this what I think it is?' _Astrid thought to herself as Hiccup then pulled her up to eye level and took her hands with his.

"Astrid, would you please do me the honor and be my wife?" Hiccup said as he held up a homemade ring with a black and white stone on the top. Astrid was speechless and it wasn't until a few minutes of soft crying later did she finally give him her answer.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted, almost giving their position away as Hiccup smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, then pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately then moved to her neck, slightly nibbling on it. Astrid moaned as Hiccup worked his lips on her neck, then she felt his member pressing against her stomach. She pulled herself up, then used her hand to position Hiccup right to her entrance and then slowly slid down with Hiccup still nibbling on her neck. She then hit a barrier her mom told her that they would need to break, so Astrid took a deep breath and slammed the rest of the way down, earning a tear to trail down her cheek and Hiccup to look at her to make sure she was ok and then to take her lips with his. After a few minutes went by, Astrid felt the pain disappear and start to slowly move up and down on Hiccup and all she felt was pure pleasure and bliss, and she knew it was bliss because she moaned into her kiss as she felt Hiccup start to thrust into her slowly, but picking up speed. Hiccup placed his hands on Astrid's hips, his rough blacksmith fingers rubbing against her skin.

Astrid felt like she was in heaven as she closed her eyes and continued to moan into her kiss as she felt him start to thrust faster and faster into her. She couldn't hold back as she yelled out Hiccup's name as Hiccup broke the kiss and took one of Astrid's breast in his hand and her nipple in his mouth, slightly sucking. Astrid started to pant like a mutt as Hiccup was working wonders on her, she didn't know sex with Hiccup would be _this_ good! If it will always be like this when they get married, she would be the happiest person on Berk. After about ten minutes have passed by, Hiccup grunted "Astrid, I'm going to…" Hiccup grunted as his thrusts started to go faster.

"Hiccup, I'm going to…" Astrid moaned out as her sex clamped down on Hiccup as she yelled out his name as she released her load over Hiccup, who also released his load with one last thrust, trying to go in as deep as he can. When both felt like they have been spent, Hiccup laid back on his cot with Astrid resting on his chest as he pulled a fur blanket over both of them for the night.

"Good night Astrid" Hiccup smiled as he planted a kiss on her head as he laid back and closed his eyes.

"Good night Hiccup, my love…" Astrid yawned out as she fell asleep in the arms of her love and future husband.

**The Next Morning…**

Hiccup opened his eyes, but found their was a lack of a blonde beauty on him. When he sat up, he saw Astrid at the end of the cot with something in her hands. He yawned and snaked his hands around her waist, earning a gasp from Astrid. "Good morning, beautiful. What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as he looked over her shoulder and saw her with a knife and his wooden prosthetic leg. "What are you doing with my leg?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well, I wanted to do this" Astrid said as she started to blush and held up his prosthetic. Hiccup smiled at what he saw, Astrid had used the knife and carves 'A.H. & H.H.' inside of a heart. "Do you like it?" Astrid asked as she turned around and sat in his lap.

"I love it, but I'm guessing A.H. doesn't mean 'Astrid Hofferson', am I right?" Hiccup said with a smirk as Astrid looked down a little and blushed deeply. "The H. for your name is Haddock" Hiccup smiled as he pulled Astrid's chin up and softly kissed her lips. Astrid smiled into the kiss, but nearly whimpered as Hiccup pulled away and stood up, pulling his pants up and grabbing his tunic and Astrid's shirt from the floor "I'll take you home" Hiccup said, pulling his tunic over his head and helping Astrid with hers. When they got fully clothed, they walked out of the forge, but at the doorway, they got caught under a mistletoe and looked at each other and shrugged. Then locked their lips together for a heated passionate kiss, when they broke, they rested their foreheads on each other. "Happy Snoggletog, Astrid my sweet" Hiccup smiled as he gently rubbed Astrid's back and arms.

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup, my loving Viking" Astrid smiled as they just stood there in the doorway in each others arms, swaying slowly together. They both thought and agreed that this was the happiest holiday they ever had and cannot wait to spend more together as husband and wife…

**A/N and done. Well this is my first How to Train your Dragon story, so I hope I did a good job. Please review and let me know if I did anything wrong. Well, this is the first, but not the last of them. Keep an eye open on my page for any new How to Train Your Dragon stories or Pokemon stories. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
